List of Minor Characters in Thomas and Friends (television series)
This list is for human characters who only appear in the television series, listed in chronological order. For characters that first or only appear in the Railway Series see: Minor Human Characters in the Railway Series. For characters that appear in either the annual stories or the magazine stories see: Minor Human Characters in the Annual Stories or Minor Human Characters in the Magazine Stories respectively. The Storyteller The storyteller was asked to open a new library, but first Thomas had to show her a special part of the line to give her inspiration for a story. Thomas, however, was delayed helping James, Emily and Percy, but luckily the storyteller knew what to do: she made a story about Thomas. She appears to be good friends with Lady Hatt. Voice Actors *Nanaho Katsuragi (Japan) Trivia The Storyteller's figurine is currently on display at Drayton Manor. The Injured Sailor The injured sailor appeared in the third season episode, All at Sea. After he injured his hand during the regatta, Harold brought him to Duck and Duck to Bertie, who then took him to the hospital. He also made a cameo in the fifth season song, Harold the Helicopter. The Quarry-master The Quarry-master was in charge of China Clay works. When a rock-slide started at the quarry, the quarry-master was nearly left behind, but he clambered aboard one of the trucks just in time. The quarry-master only appeared in the third season episodes, One Good Turn and Heroes. He also appeared cameo in the fifth season song, Every Cloud has a Silver Lining. The Portly Man The Portly Man only appeared in the fourth season episode Sleeping Beauty. He wore a green jacket, a white shirt, cream trousers and a red and green bobble hat. He is effectively the replacement for The Fat Clergyman in the television series. The Firelighter The firelighter is a specialist workman who helps out with lighting fires for steam engines. He wears a blue coat, white shirt, black tie and brown overalls and cap. The Firelighter once came to see why Gordon's fire wouldn't light. He then found out that there were "gremlins" in Gordon's fire. The firelighter was mentioned in the second season episode, Thomas Comes to Breakfast and the third season episode, A Scarf for Percy and later appeared in the fifth season episode, Gordon and the Gremlin. Voice Actors *Kōzō Shioya (Japan) Gallery File:GordonandtheGremlin3.png File:GordonandtheGremlin5.png The Special Visitor The Special Visitor came to the Island of Sodor to build a new playground for the children as their old one had closed. He, along with the Fat Controller, utilised Harold to see possible areas for the new playground. As a result, rumours spread amongst the engines that they were to be replaced by Harold, but these were found to be untrue after Gordon's accident in a tunnel. From the crash, he found the perfect sand for the new playground and everyone smiled. The special visitor appeared in the fifth season episode, Thomas and the Rumours. He was first mentioned in the 1989 magazine stories, An Important Visitor and Rumours and Speculation. In the latter story, the Fat Controller mentions his name is Mr. Walsh. Trivia *The Special Visitor uses the same small scale model as Jeremiah Jobling. Voice Actors *Kōzō Shioya (Japan) Gallery File:ThomasandtheRumours79.png File:ThomasandtheRumours81.png File:ThomasandtheRumours83.png Category:Thomas and Friends humans Category:Lists of minor characters